


A Stark Wedding

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/F, Female Tony Stark, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Paparazzi, Rainbow Coloured Avengers Tower, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark had a heart… but who had she given it to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stark Wedding

**A Stark Wedding  
Summary: Toni Stark had a heart… but who had she given it to? **

The paparazzi were going crazy today of all days, for a couple of reasons. One, an Avenger was getting married and two – it was a Stark wedding so not just any old wedding... especially since it was a gay wedding. Toni Stark of all people was getting married to a woman – Howard Stark’s daughter was getting married to a woman and everyone instantly thought the billionaire would marry Pepper Potts! But no, it wasn't her. It was one Darcy Lewis.  
Toni loved Darcy with all her heart and yes she had one, a tattered and shitty one at that. And she knew how to deal with the press but she knew they wouldn't stop swarming around the two today as it was their special day and the eyes of the world were literally upon them.

Toni had already been banned from ever entering Russia but she didn’t give a shit about the Russian government, they were a bunch of assholes anyway and Toni just thought the ‘punishment’ was pathetic and childish.  
Darcy was getting ready on a lower level on the tower while Toni had to travel with Happy and Pepper from the top to the bottom – Toni was the one going first to the venue, they were going to get married at the town hall. They had brought the entire place out for a day and paid a few officials to oversee the thing so they’d shut the fuck up and stop worrying that an Avenger wedding was a freaking bad idea.  
Toni was worried Darcy wouldn't be able to handle the paparazzi getting all up in her face but then again, she tasered Thor because he freaked her out when they first met and he was huge. 

Pepper and Toni were friends; best friends and nothing more and it was Pepper who was actually the one to organise everything and Toni just helped out of gratitude, as a thanks for everything she had ever done and now it was time to go to the town hall. As she entered her own car after a 10 minute elevator ride, she looked up and almost cried from laughing so hard – She found her tower, the AvengersTower had been painted rainbow coloured. I don’t just mean the top half, I mean the entire thing had been painted rainbow coloured – from top to bottom, probably by the other Avengers in a giant ‘fuck you’ to the Russian government, which probably also explained the extra press hanging around – she’d got a text from Phil saying it was all over every news channel and social media network. Apparently, the idea had come from Jane and Thor and the fact that Asgard apparently had a rainbow bridge, though Toni called bullshit.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the town hall – SHIELD agents were waiting outside the town hall’s entrance, with Phil Coulson keeping some of the paparazzi at bay alongside police – they were acting like Toni and Darcy were freaking royalty. Toni waved and disappeared inside the building to make sure everything was still… Perfect.

Almost an hour later, it was time. ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri started to play and Darcy soon came face to face with Toni, the love of her life and Toni was laughing through the ending of the song as Darcy was wearing a simple, red silk dress but she’d added a gold bow round the front and it was Toni who was wearing white.  
“Nice touch.” Toni whispered, which earned a playful push from Darcy.

Soon it was time for the vows, Darcy’s vows were simple and quick as she couldn’t really find the right words to describe the life she had had up until now. Toni’s vows, on the other hand were like a speech and speeches were one thing Toni was good at.  
“Darcy Lewis, what could I say about you? You knocked Point Break onto his ass within seconds of meeting him after he freaked you out, you’re an amazing and beautiful assistant and you stole my heart, sweetheart. No matter how shitty and tattered my heart is and how much of a bitch you know I can be, my heart will always belong to you. I vow to protect you. The life we lead isn’t a safe one, but I would do anything for you. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”  
"I’m with you ‘till the end of the line, too Toni.” Darcy whispered, tears in her eyes. 

The vows were said and done and now the marriage was official, they sealed it with a kiss to the applause of their friends and family.  
Their first dance was one neither of them forgot. Toni and Darcy stayed together right until the end, nothing could ever break them apart and even when Darcy lay by Toni’s bedside, many years later, Toni knew she had been loved. Darcy Stark had made a promise and they were together until the end of the line


End file.
